Without You
by VampFan539
Summary: While Edward and his family are away in Italy something bad happens in Forks.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing someone else does. **

**This story takes place shortly after New Moon ends.**

**Bella POV**

Another boring rainy night had fallen upon Forks. To top off my night,  
Edward and his family had been summoned to Italy for the week. All seven of  
them had been called away, so I was left to fend for myself. It just made  
me more determined then ever to be turned. Then I would never be left on the  
sidelines again.

I sighed to myself and settled down to read Romeo and Juliet. Nothing like a  
good love story and a gallon of chocolate ice cream to help cure the blues. A  
little more sedated now, I pulled the comforter up on my lap, revealing in the  
warmth, trying not to laugh at my self. Leave it to me, I wanted something  
cold and warm at the same time the ice cream and my blanket. Just like  
Edward and Jacob. But this was one girl who loved her ice cream more.

I was brought out of my comparing by the ringing of the cell phone Edward  
had given me. He had promised to call tonight. I jumped up, getting tangled in  
the blanket. I crashed to the floor, wincing in pain. Quickly I reached for  
the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hey sweetie, I miss you so much." I blurted out. Grinning like a  
maniac.

"Umm, hey Bella, I miss you too….." My grin melted away, it wasn't  
Edward on the other line. Instead I got stuck with Jessica Stanley.

"Oh sorry Jessica, I thought you were Edward. What's up?" I hoped  
she couldn't hear the disappointment in my voice.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me  
tonight. Lauren's out of town and Angela has some family thing going on.  
I really don't want to go by myself." I rolled my eyes; of course she had  
tried all other options before picking me.

"I don't know Jess….."

"Oh please Bella, I can't go by myself that is so lame……"

She went on and on for like ten minutes. Her voice started to sound like  
nails on a chalk board. Seriously, I just wanted her to shut up.

"Okay, I'll go. Give me an hour to get ready."

She squealed loudly and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Thanks I'll be there to pick you up soon. We can't go to a party in  
your truck. No offense, but it's kind of… well, ancient is a good word.  
Well, see you soon."

She hung up without waiting for a reply. I huffed angrily, how rude. I  
got up and gathered my clothes for the party. Nothing special blue jeans and a t-shirt. I doubted I  
would know anyone at the party anyways. Forks may be a small town, but it's not  
like I had wasted much time getting to know many people after I meant Edward.

My social circle was really kind of small.

Jessica arrived fifteen minutes later, even though I told her to give me an  
hour. She must really want to go to that party. She honked her horn, like  
I hadn't seen her sitting in my drive way. I resisted the urge to flip her  
the bird and tell her to forget it. She did deserve it for dissing my truck.

I really had a bad feeling about this party. Instead I slipped on my shoes,  
and grabbed my keys, writing a quick note to Charlie about where I was going.  
He wouldn't mind, after all I was hanging with someone besides Edward.

Jessica honked the horn again. I think I should talk to Rosalie about how  
to disable a car horn next time I saw her. I locked the door and we drove off  
into the night.

We arrived at the frat house after a short ride, filled with idle  
conversation. Nothing too great was mentioned. This was just swell, we  
were at a college party. Funny how she hadn't mentioned that to me on the  
phone.

She happily got out of the car and waited for me to join her. I gathered my  
purse and followed her into the party. It was wall to wall people. Barley  
enough room to move in. Of course I had been right about not knowing  
anyone.

"Hey Bella, I'll be right back I need to find my cousin Ashley. She's  
the one who invited me."

Jessica took off through a crowd of people. Hadn't she said she  
wouldn't know anyone here? No wonder she hadn't wanted me to drive. At  
this rate I would have just left her here. Loud music vibrated the whole  
house. This sucked; I could have been at home brooding over Edward not  
being  
home. But no, instead I was stuck at beer bong central. The only thing  
missing was some random guy running by me in a toga.

I finally found a couch where only two other people sat drinking beer. That  
seemed like a nice safe place to be. Quickly I sat on the far end and  
waited for this whole miserable night to end. I vaguely felt something vibrate.  
My phone, thank god. This time I knew it would be Edward. I picked it up.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" I had to put a finger in my other ear  
so I could hear him better.

"Bella, where are you? Alice said you were at a frat house. Do you have  
any idea of the kinds of things that go on at those kinds of parties?"

I looked over at the couple next to me who had started making out. I  
wasn't sure where the girls hand had went but I had a pretty good guess.

"Nothing much, just a lot of people here."

I lied slightly, moving away from the couple who were about to screw on the  
couch. Yuck, this was like having late night Cineamax.

"Bella, you need to get out of there now. Alice has had several visions  
about what some of those guys are thinking about doing to you. Worse then  
what almost happened to you in Port Angeles. Find Jessica and get  
homeplease."

"Okay, I'll try"

"Just hurry love and get out of there fast. Alice says not to go into any  
of the bedrooms, and to stay on the main floor. I love you, please be  
careful."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone, panic sweeping through me. Quickly I made my way  
through a group of people. How was I ever going to find Jessica? This place was  
huge. I searched all over the house that Edward had deemed okay for me to  
check. I went outside next, by the pool. Only a few people lingered out  
here.

Jessica and a girl who I assumed to be Ashley sat on a lounge chair doing  
jello shots. Jessica was laughing loudly and slipped out of the chair landing less than gracefully on her ass.  
Great, now I would have to drive. I

"BELLA BO BELLA BANANA FANNA FO BELLA," Jessica screamed from her place  
on the ground. She giggled like a school girl. She tried to sit up which  
only caused Ashley to fall on the ground too.

"Hey Jessica, Charlie just called, he's home sick with the flu and needs  
me home right now." I hoped she was too drunk to notice I was lying.

"Oh, that sucks, we just got here, I've only had like 5 shots." She  
held up eight fingers.

"See this many. Oh well I guess if I have to, I'll go. But let me have  
just a few more shots really quick."

I think she was pass the legal limit and way underage. I hoped the drunker she was the less likely she would put up a fight. I waited nervously as she continued to drink. I really wanted to leave. Finally, she was just  
about to pass out. Ashley had left, which meant there was no one to help me  
corral Jessica into the car. I gently helped he to her feet, she was still  
coherent enough for that much. She leaned against me and burped right in my  
face.

"Thanks Bella you're my bestest friend. Even if you are the biggest prude ever" she slurred. I wonder if I should mention to her that title belonged to my boyfriend. He was the oldest virgin in the world I think. I decided to just keep quiet and keep moving.

"God, I wish I had super strength right now. No offense but your heavey." I mumbled to myself, so she wouldn't hear.

After what seemed like forever I had Jessica in the passenger seat of the car  
and buckled in. A few guys at the party had offered to help, I polity  
declined. No need to have Alice's vision's become a reality. I told them  
my boyfriend was in the car waiting for me. They seemed to buy it and left us  
alone. See, I was a great actress; I had no clue why everyone thought I sucked. This was almost too easy. Soon I would be home safe and sound. I started her car up and began to track to Jessica's house. I  
would call Charlie and have him pick me up from there. Just as I was about  
to turn the car, out of nowhere Jessica jerked the wheel towards the right.

"I want to drive."

We both began to fight for the wheel. The car swerved all over. A horn  
blared and I managed to jerk the wheel at the last minute to avoid a head on  
collision. Unfortunately, it took us over the cliff edges. We fell and the  
only thing I remember is hearing a loud splash as my head hit the steering  
wheel. Water began filling the car, Jessica was strangely quite now. I  
didn't think anyone could save us now. Then all of a sudden my world  
went black.

**Two weeks later Edwards POV:**

It's been two weeks, three hours and fifty six minutes since I've lost  
my angel. There's this achy pain in my heart. My whole body is numb. I  
haven't hunted since we got back to Forks. I had just returned to my house for a quick change of clothes and a shower. I was going back out to search. I still cling desperately to  
the hope that she's alive still. No one's found a body yet, there could  
still be hope.

Not hope for Jessica, her body had been found in the car during an  
underwater search done by the police. Bella's had not. It's the only  
thing that keeps me from going back to Italy. Wouldn't it be so much like  
that story by Shakespeare? I go and commit suicide only at the last minute  
to see Bella alive and well. Just like when I left her during what can only be  
described as my stupid stage.

I missed her so much. I missed her sleep talking. I missed her tripping, I  
missed catching her. I just missed all of her. I would give anything to go  
back in time and just stop her from ever going to that party. Even if I had  
to tie her up and throw away the key. I would have done it. At first I had  
thought maybe the pack had found her and were hiding her from us blood  
suckers. Jacob had quickly put an end to that theory. His thoughts were all  
on finding her alive and well. Not once, were they filled with hatred of me.

He and the pack were still searching the shorelines. It helped that I could  
read their minds, and not once had any of them thought about a conspiracy  
theory. A gentle breeze blew past my face and I caught the scent of Freesia.

"Oh Bella, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Edward."

I twirled around, but no one was there. It had been faint but I had  
heard it.

"Bella, is that you? Where are you?" I looked under my bed, no  
one was there. Nothing in my closet either.

"I've lost it."

Another breeze blew by me. Hell, what if Victoria had come back and  
changed Bella. The new borne vampire could be playing with me.

"Hello, Edward." Followed by a faint giggle. This was insane. Was my grip on reality slipping? Was it really possible for a vampire to have a mental break down?

That Victoria theory wasn't right either, because I would have sensed another vampire. I  
came to the only conclusion I could. I was really going crazy. I was a vampire  
without his mate, and that is a very dangerous thing.


End file.
